1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to an environmental shield, and, more particularly, to an environmental shield to be used with a helmet for protecting a wearer from environmental elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention has applicability to a wide range of related fields in which individuals wear protective helmets. Particularly, labor-intensive jobs may expose helmeted workers at some job sites to harsh environmental conditions. Helmeted military personnel may also be exposed to harsh environments when they are deployed in scorched deserts or insect infested marsh or jungle areas. The present invention is also useful in any situation in which a person needs to be shielded from environmental conditions, such as in household construction or gardening.
Labor intensive work is often conducted outside, exposing workers to harsh, environmental elements. The back of the neck, shoulders and sides of the face, especially the cheeks, are the most exposed part of a helmeted worker's body, because labor often requires a person to stoop or lean over. These exposed areas of the skin are subject to, for example, racking sunburn, stinging insect bites and whipping winds carrying sands. In colder climates, the exposed areas are subjected to bitter cold, and wind driven snow or sleet.
Similarly, military personnel are subjected to harsh environmental conditions requiring protection for the same exposed areas of the body. In a swamp and jungle environment, the back of the neck is especially vulnerable to blood thirsty parasites. Parasites are especially troublesome for soldiers because they have their hands full carrying weapons so that they are unable to swat insects away. In arctic conditions, soldiers require warmth to protect exposed areas of the body from frost bite. During desert military strikes, the same exposed areas of the body need protection from the blazing sun and sand blasting winds.
Sunburn is a primary concern to those exposed to harsh environmental conditions, such as laborers and military personnel. Sunburn causes a painful rash on the skin, making sleeping and bathing unbearable. More importantly, advanced sunburn can develop into skin cancer. Since laborers and military personnel are often in the sun, they are particularly subject to skin cancer, primarily in those places of the body that are exposed. Repeated exposure to the sun will complicate any case of skin cancer, which may lead to death.
The number of cases of skin cancer reported each year is rising. Scientific authorities, such as NASA, have announced that the ozone layer is being depleted by hydrocarbon contamination. It is known that the ozone layer filters out the sun's harmful ultraviolet rays which cause skin cancer. The medical community generally believes that the depletion of the ozone layer has caused the rise in cancer rates.
It is likely that the ozone layer will continue to be depleted as the world becomes even more industrialized and emits greater quantities of hydrocarbons. Therefore, we can expect even greater rates of skin cancer in the coming years. Those who spend substantial amounts of time in the sun, such as laborers or military personnel, will bear the greatest risk. The invention of an environmental shield to protect these people from skin cancer is urgently needed.
In addition to protecting all of the exposed body areas mentioned above, an environmental shield must be comfortable and convenient to the wearer in order to ensure that it is used. In hot weather, the environmental shield should be adequately vented so that a wearer does not become overheated. Since a person's head radiates a significant amount of heat, an environmental shield should not substantially cover the crown of the wearer's head beneath the protective helmet. In cold weather, an environmental shield should provide warmth, trapping warm air in a pocket between the environmental shield and the wearer's helmeted head, neck and shoulders.
Further, such an environmental shield should stay firmly attached to the wearer's helmet even in very windy or turbulent weather so that the shield is not frustrating to wear and so that it does not cause accidents by blocking the wearer's vision. However, the shield should simultaneously be loose fitting, comfortable to wear, and should easily permit a person to move his head vigorously in several directions, as is often required in labor and military maneuvers.
In addition, the environmental shield should have qualities that allow broad use of the shield in a number of fields. For example, the shield should be formed so that it is easily detachable from a helmet for ease of cleaning. The shield should also be attachable to any type of helmet having a suitable lining. Further, the shield should be made of a fabric that is readily manufactured in different sizes, accommodates different environmental conditions, can be inexpensively made for smaller markets, and can be readily colored for the purposes of coding, camouflage, or reflecting and absorbing light.
Presently, no environmental shield exists that meets all of the above needs. Prior devices either inadequately cover the above-mentioned exposed areas, do not provide adequate ventilation, cover too large a portion of the wearer's head, are too expensive to manufacture or inconvenient to use.
For example, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,952 issued to Pershing et al in which a skirted helmet is disclosed. Pershing et al teaches the use of a rectangular piece of material, that totally encloses and seals in the head of a wearer. A person attempting strenuous work while wearing this skirted helmet, with head totally sealed within the helmet, would overheat, as no proper ventilation is disclosed.
Moreover, Pershing et al also discloses that the skirted helmet only covers the upper neck. This device inadequately protects the exposed areas of the body, mentioned above, such as the lower neck and shoulders.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,868 issued to Snow discloses an all-weather hat accessory, including an outer material tensionally fitted over the outside of a helmet, a face piece, and pockets to be filled with liquid coolant inserts.
The device of Snow is also inadequate for use in labor intensive work and military operations, as contemplated for the present invention. Snow discloses that the outer material attaches over the outside of the hat. Although the entire head is not enclosed, the only source of ventilation is through the front of the hat. This enclosure of the head, even though not complete, would trap excessive heat within the hat. In addition, the face piece of Snow would further trap heat in the helmet. Finally, the coolant inserts are bulky and would cause the wearer to be uncomfortable during vigorous activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,025,772 issued to C. W. Punton discloses protective head gear, using elastic ribs that are in direct contact with the wearer's head and which attach to a main elastic portion that fits around the rest of the head, attaching tightly under the jaw.
The device of C. W. Punton is also inadequate for use by active laborers and military personnel. This device fits tightly around the wearer's head, with ribs extending substantially over the crown of the wearer's head to absorb shock. Such an arrangement would cause an active person to become hot and uncomfortable during manual labor as the tight fitting elastic does not allow adequate transfer of heat from a wearer's head.
In summary, the prior art does not disclose any device which meets the needs of a helmet mounted environmental shield for labor intensive work.